villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Risky Boots
Risky Boots is the primary antagonist of the Shantae series. Risky is Shantae's nemesis and is known throughout the world for her wealth, power, and ruthlessness. Risky is the undisputed and self-appointed "Queen of the Seven Seas", and will caution and toll anyone who thinks otherwise. Capable, dominating, and deadly, Risky isn't afraid to claim what's not hers. She commands an endless army of who follow her orders without question, building her weapons of war and scavenging the resources to make her schemes become reality. Risky is voiced by Cristina Vee as for Pirate's Curse, who also voices Risky's nemesis, Shantae. Physical Appearance Risky Boots wears a large pirate hat, with a skull symbol, which keeps her long hair in (her hair is actually just as long as Shantae's, as revealed when she disguises herself as a half-genie during the course of and also later during the final fight at the end of the same game, when Shantae deals her sufficient damage to make her outfit fall apart). She has a purple necklace with a gold pendant around her neck, a top that looks like the upper half of a skull, deep purple pants lined with a white rim that looks like a jaw bone, a belt which holds her scimitar and pistol. It is revealed in the second game that the skull pieces on her outfit are actually the skull of Risky's former mentor. Risky's sprite in the first Shantae consisted on red and black-colored clothes, she had her own eyes and sword red-colored including black hair, the artwork of the game has Risky with her usual and current color pattern though. Personality Risky Boots has shown to be cruel and cunning to her enemies, specially Shantae, this is evidenced by the fact she constantly attacks Scuttle Town and tried more than one time to enslave Shantae and all the genies for her own benefit. Aside from that, Risky is also greedy when it comes to treasure, priceless artifacts, and money in general given her role as pirate. Risky holds an intense grudge against Shantae since the first time she was defeated by her and even has shown to dislike her and anything/anyone too "goody-goody" or law abiding, demonstrating her dislike for good things and preferring to stay evil instead. Despite this, she has shown to have some respect for her since battling with the Pirate Master for the fate of the world, although at the end Risky made a point with Shantae that both should take different paths as Risky is happy as long as she can be captain and promised that they'll be still enemies as such. Risky also likes to gloat and make herself known for her actions, even if these implicate destruction and chaos, the most known being the constant attack on Scuttle Town and its inhabitants. She is also sneaky and deceptive and has no problem with having to lie or manipulate others to get her way, just like she did back disguised as genie she tricked Shantae into collecting one of the stones for her only for Risky to capture Shantae and take the stones from her. Risky Boots can get very violent and even sadistic when she's enraged, one of her most sadist moments was in the first game threatening to slice up Shantae for destroying the Tinker Tank, and after being defeated by her, she decided to escape and let Shantae die on the ruins. Although in recent games she has shown to have more calm and morality in contrast to her first and second appearances, this doesn't stop however of keep doing misdeeds through Sequin Land, going as far as punishing her own crew when they don't obey her or if they try to defy her in anyway as evidenced in Pirate's Queen Quest, where she punished the Tinkerbats for invading a remote island without her and later on the same happened at the end after their failure at making the Dynamo work correctly, although taking in consideration it was Risky all along the narrator of Pirate's Queen Quest it's presumed she actually didn't punish them at all. Powers and Abilities Though she prefers to leave combat to her machines and Tinkerbats, Risky Boots has proven to be a powerful and manipulative fighter (as proven at the end of the first game). In combat, Risky's main weapon is a large pirate's scimitar that she can rapidly slash with or throw like a boomerang, and she also carries a flintlock pistol that fires bullets. Risky can also dash around in mid-air for dive-bombing attacks and perform a brutal slide-kick when on the ground. She is also able to perform various acrobatic feats akin to par-cor, which seems to suggest superhuman levels of athleticism. She also appears to have a high level of endurance for a human, as she is able to take many hits from Shantae's magic, and still have enough energy to escape almost unscratched from her final fight with Shantae in the first game. Risky is also highly intelligent and surprisingly effective with technology, being able to conceive grandiose machines for her Tinkerbats to build and to operate them quite effectively. In Pirate's Curse, Shantae could upgrade Risky's items once she gathered them all going through dungeons. Later on Pirate's Queen Quest, Risky herself could upgrade her own items as the story progressed, using a similar pattern that Shantae used in the previous game in order to complete 100% the game. Despite her deadly proficiency in the first game, Risky claims to be completely defenseless without her sword and pistol; in Pirate's Curse, she was unable to combat a single Cacklebat, even with her kicking moves. Whether she truly felt defenseless or whether she was simply afraid of being possessed herself is unclear, although it's presumed she simply wanted Shantae to do the job for her. Quotes ''Shantae'' ''Shantae: Risky's Revenge'' ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse'' ''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'' and Pirate's Queen Quest Trivia *Risky has defeated Shantae twice through the games, the first time was stealing her magic powers and use it to create an evil version of her during ''Risky's Revenge and the second time was (seemingly) killing her off during their final battle in Pirate's Queen Quest. However, in both cases Risky's victory backfired on her: **In Risky's Revenge her actions by stealing Shantae's genie side and creating Nega-Shantae led to the latter getting destroyed, which caused Nega-Shantae's dark magic to spread in the air until it found the Pirate Master's tombstone therefore starting the events of Pirate's Curse. **Later at the climax of Pirate's Queen Quest, it's revealed that not only Shantae actually didn't die, but that even the Tinkerbrain wasn't foiled by her Tinkerbat's incompetence, it was just all Risky's POV of how the events of Half-Genie Hero passed in order to refuse that Shantae defeated her. *It's been theorized that Risky's skin color may be the effect of dark magic on her, given how Shantae and any other genie change their skin color similar to Risky's once corrupted. This was proven true and further explained in Pirate's Curse and Half-Genie Hero. *According to Matt Bozon, Risky was originally going to be a one-shot enemy as evidenced by the information above in a concept art. This gives a hint that someone else would have been the main antagonist of the first game. In addition, she even had a more ghostly appearance given her status as "pirate ghost" which isn't true in the main games as her appearance is cause of the Dark Magic she's been given. *Risky is the only character in the entire series to have more dislikes for anyone/anything than everyone else, even surpassing that of the other antagonists. *At the end of the good ending in Pirate's Curse, Risky tells Shantae that she reminds her of her mother, except that shorter and more annoying, thus hinting the possibility that Risky once met Shantae's mother and somehow is still around. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale